


Chitchat

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione married a man with many gifts and talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chitchat

Hermione Granger was well aware that her relationship raised eyebrows, but she didn't care. Her husband was a fascinating, vital man, and if they were a few years apart in age, it made no difference in the bedroom.

_And frankly_ , she mused, watching Filius stretch to reach a book on the second shelf, _he's got the lingual dexterity and stamina of a man thirty years his junior._

"Sweetheart, I was just thinking -- maybe we don't need to attend that Ministry party tonight. Perhaps we could... continue our conversation from this morning?"

Filius Flitwick finally gave up and spelled the book into his hands. "Well, love, I'm sure that's a lovely idea, but I am receiving an award for my contributions to the war effort. It would so disappoint Minister Weasley if we didn't attend."

Hermione settled back in her chair, and allowed her legs to relax and part slightly. "You're certain?"

Filius put the book on a low table, and crossed the room, grinning hungrily. "I don't suppose a brief discussion would be out of order."


End file.
